


Let Me Show You Something

by boopboopbeedoop



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mostly Smut, Rough Oral Sex, everything's consensual and enjoyed it's all good, slut shaming language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:37:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boopboopbeedoop/pseuds/boopboopbeedoop
Summary: Forsyth shows Python the best way to shut him up.





	Let Me Show You Something

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is entirely self indulgent and i can just see python being a big dirty talker and i LOVE IT  
> (i'm like low key terrified since i've never written smut before but i hope y'all like it!!!)  
> (also i am SO BAD AT TITLES AAAAA)
> 
> soooo i haven't written a fanfic in a LONG ass time and i've never written porn before sooooo HERE YOU GO

Python stretched out his exhausted arms and legs, weary from a day of heavy traveling. He leaned back on his bedroll with a sigh and lamented the day’s travels; it was hilly and awful and hot, but he knew in his heart he would take it over the desert any day. He looked over at his traveling companion, who didn’t seem to lose an ounce of energy despite the long haul. Forsyth was unclasping his heavy armor and setting it down neatly on the floor of the tent they shared, along with his few other belongings. He was humming to himself quietly, cheerfully.

“I don’t know how you do it,” Python spoke up.

“Hm?” Forsyth’s head perked up, turning to him. “Do what, exactly?”

“That,” Python stated, gesturing to Forsyth’s whole body, “the whole…happy, cheery thing. How are you not dying right now? I know I am, and I didn’t have to carry around all that shit,” he went from gesturing to the green-haired man to the pile of green armor on the floor. Forsyth’s eyes followed, then he looked back up at Python. He laughed, his voice full of mirth.

“I suppose I’m not terribly surprised that you’re so exhausted,” Forsyth chuckled, “I feel like sneezing too hard would make you tired.” He ducked to avoid the boot that had been thrown in his direction.

“Yeah, whatever.” Python sat up and began unclasping some of his belts and his quiver, tossing them lazily onto the floor in front of his cot as Forsyth finished removing his armor. The knight walked over to Python’s bed and began picking up his belongings.

“…What are you doing?” Python asked, eyes narrowing.

“Moving your things,” Forsyth replied, placing his partner’s items neatly in the corner of the tent. “You’re losing things all the time. I want to make sure that you keep everything in order!”

“I am not losing things all the time,” Python retorted, “I can’t remember the last time I did.”

Forsyth sighed, holding up the other’s shoulder pauldron. “Why do you only have one of these?”

A shrug. “I don’t know.”

“You lost the other one bathing in the river.”

Python rolled his eyes. “Yeah, okay, whatever.” He watched as Forsyth continued to move his things, suddenly feeling a tinge of guilt. He stood up and walked over to Forsyth, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Thanks.”

Forsyth turned to him. “Thanks?”

The hand on his shoulder moved to ruffle his hair. “I think I’d lose my own head if I didn’t have you around to keep it on my shoulders.” He stole a quick, chaste kiss, moving his hand to cup his partner’s cheek. “I’m so glad I have you around.” 

Forsyth blinked, then smiled softly and gripped the hand on his face. He moved it to his lips to plant a kiss on it. “Someone has to make sure you don’t get yourself killed,” he winked.

Python chuckled. “I’m glad it’s you. I may not exactly have wanted to join the Deliverance, but meeting you officially makes it the best decision I ever made.” He paused to let the green-haired knight plant a few more kisses on his knuckles, then moved it to sit on his own hip. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go to the river. It’s hotter than hell and I probably smell worse than it. You’re on mess duty today, right?”

The other chuckled at the comment and nodded. “Indeed. Unfortunately, I will not be able to join you. I will have to wait until after the crew has eaten to wash the day off me.”

Python closed the distance between the two of them, placing a hand on his lover’s chest. “Don’t worry,” he whispered, “you’ll get to see me later.” He placed a kiss on Forsyth’s lips, remaining for a second, but not long enough for Forsyth to wrap his strong arms around him. When Python pulled back, he saw a stripe of red forming over the other’s cheeks. He turned to walk out.

“I’ll see you,” he called. “And remember, salt isn’t a spice!” He laughed to himself, practically _hearing_ the eye-rolling from Forsyth.

\-----

Night had fallen shortly after everyone had a chance to eat something and pick up. Python teased Forsyth about the quality of his food, even though it was something he didn’t even particularly care about, just to watch him get flustered, and they both checked in with Lukas, Clive, and Mathilda in order to figure out what the plan would be in the morning. Clive and the rest of his men had retired to their tents, and the campsite fell relatively quiet as people began to fall asleep.

In their tent, Forsyth and Python were on one bedroll, with Python on top of the other. Their mouths were tangled in a wet kiss, tongues exploring, the sounds of their panting filling the air.

“I’ve been thinking about you all day,” Python whispered as he left a trail of kisses from Forsyth’s cheek to his ear.

“About what in particular?” Forsyth asked, his voice barely more audible than a breath.

“Just…how gorgeous you are,” he replied. He pulled up on his arms and smirked at Forsyth’s disheveled state, his lips red and slick from their kissing, a red flush visible from his face to his chest - visible from his partially-unbuttoned tunic – his hair, mussed from both lying on the cot and from Python running his hands through it. “Gods, you look so damn good like this. It’s a shame – I’m with you all day, but I can’t see that beautiful body through all that armor.” He went back down to give his lover another kiss, bringing his hips down and grinding them against Forsyth’s in the process. A strained moan came from Forsyth’s throat, surprised by the sudden friction. He ran his hands up and down Python’s sides, his hips bucking upward a bit, seeking more stimulation.

“I’m glad I can see yours, though,” he sighed, wrapping his arms around the archer’s lithe waist. “You don’t have anything that keeps me from seeing that lovely form.” He ground himself against Python’s growing erection, earning a growl from the man. 

Their breathing became more labored as they rutted their hips together, Forsyth in particular letting out quiet, breathy moans at the feeling. When he couldn’t take it anymore, he placed his hands on Python’s shoulders and pushed up a bit.

“What’s wrong?” Python let up on his hands and looked at Forsyth, a concerned look on his face.

“Sit up,” Forsyth whispered, “there’s something I want to do.”

It took him a moment to process what the knight said, but when he realized what he meant, he smirked and complied. Forsyth got up and climbed off their bed, kneeling between the smaller man’s legs. He was still almost eye-level with Python, their cot not coming up terrible far off the ground, but Forsyth could tell it would work. He began unbuttoning Python’s shirt, running his other hand over the skin exposed in his wake. Python was slender, but had well-defined muscles as a result of his (admittedly minimal) training. He smoothed his fingers over the slight bumps of muscle in the blue-haired man’s abdomen, admiring him. “Gorgeous,” he whispered.

Forsyth sat back on his haunches and ran his hands up Python’s thin legs, pushing slightly to part them. He reached up to unfasten the buttons on his pants, pushing them down his legs as far as he could. He placed his hands on Python’s length, covered by his smallclothes, but fully hard, and simply ran his hand up and down it. He kissed up the archer’s inner thighs to where they met, mouthing at his erection and leaving small kisses up and down his shaft. He used little pressure, but he looked up to see that it was doing exactly what he wanted – Python was breathing heavily and had moved his own hand down to entangle in that beautiful green hair.

“Fuck,” Python whispered, “I don’t know how you do that.”

Forsyth only smirked, and placed one more kiss at the covered tip before pulling the shorts down, exposing Python’s fully-hard cock to the warm night air. He wasted no time licking a long stripe up the thick shaft, taking the head into his mouth. He did not move, but swirled his tongue over the engorged head. Python sucked in a breath, but did not let it go until Forsyth began moving his head.

“Oh, fuck,” he hissed, his grip tightening in the knight’s hair slightly. “That’s so good, babe.”

Forsyth gave a satisfied hum as he took more of Python’s thick cock in his mouth before the tip was hitting the back of his throat. With a free hand he gripped the base and began stroking the other man in time with the bobbing of his head. He was moving at a leisurely pace, hearing the soft moans coming from Python. 

“Gods,” Python whispered, his grip loosening as he began to fall into the sensations of the rhythm Forsyth had set, “you know how to work a cock so well.”

After a few moments of this, Forsyth looked up at Python for a split second before shoving as much of the length in his mouth as he could, trying to relax his throat in order to allow the head to breach it. A groan ripped itself from Python’s throat as Forsyth continued to swallow down more of his hardness.

“Who taught you how to take dick like that?” Python’s voice dropped to a growl, his fist once again clenching in the handful of hair. “Did you suck someone’s cock to get them to make you a knight? I bet you did. Gods, I bet you took them so good, babe. Such a slut.”

Forsyth mustered a moan around Python, feeling his own arousal twitch in his pants at the word. Python knew how much it turned him on, being debauched and tossed around. He was able to get more and more of Python’s cock down his throat until his nose pressed into the hair at the base of Python’s pelvis, his nose filling with his lover’s heady scent. He lingered there a moment before pulling off with a gasp.

“Fuck, Forsyth, you whore,” Python moaned through gritted teeth. He tightened his grip in his hair once more and shoved Forsyth’s face back down onto his cock. Forsyth took the hint and immediately took it back into his mouth, but was a bit unprepared to feel Python bucked his hips up, shoving his cock back down his throat. He made a startled noise, but eased into it quickly as the lithe archer began to fuck his mouth. 

“Is this how I can get you to shut up?” Python whispered as he thrust into Forsyth’s throat. “By shoving a fat cock in your mouth?” 

Python’s filthy words were getting to Forsyth. He was bracing himself against Python’s though with one hand, and snaked his free hand between his legs and pressed his palm into his erection. He attempted to stroke himself with his flattened palm to ease some of the tension in his aching length. It didn’t go unnoticed.

“You like that, huh? Does hearing me degrade you get you hard? You’re so fuckin’ dirty, babe,” Python whispered. His pace was punishing and Forsyth could feel the burning soreness in his throat from being so thoroughly used.

“You look so good like this, with someone’s dick down your throat,” Python growled, “but I bet you’d look even better with my cum all over that gorgeous face of yours.”

Forsyth nodded as best as he could, looking up at his lover with tear-stained eyes. He hollowed his cheeks and tried to move his own head to match with Python’s brutal thrusts.

“Gods, I’m so close, take it, Forsyth, take it, take my cock, _fuck_ –“

Forsyth gasped as Python pulled him off of him and held his head still. Forsyth looked up to see Python stroking his slick length quickly, and met his gaze. Forsyth was a mess – his hair was more disheveled thanks to Python’s handling; his lips red, swollen and slick with saliva dripping down his chin; and tear tracks down his cheeks from his heavy-lidded, lust-drunk eyes. Python saw him stick his tongue out of his mouth slowly, with the hungriest look on his face, and the hot tension coiling in the pit of his stomach snapped.

His orgasm crashed over him, ripping a low, gravelly moan out of his throat as he stroked himself over Forsyth’s face, covering it in thick ropes of his cum. As it began to subside and his stroking ceased, he placed the tip of his dripping cock on Forsyth’s tongue, who closed his lips around it and sucked off whatever fluids remained. Python hummed approvingly, his labored breathing beginning to calm down.

“You really do look so hot like that,” he whispered. Forsyth remained silent, closing his mouth to swallow Python’s spend. The blue-haired man reached his hand down and ran his thumb gently on his swollen lips. “I love you, so much.”

Forsyth again placed his hand on his lover’s wrist and smiled softly. “I love you too, Python.”

Python started at Forsyth for a moment longer, lost in thought, before he directed his attention to the tent in Forsyth’s pants, which had not diminished.

“Here,” he whispered, a smirk growing on his face, “let me take care of that for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> maybe i'll write the part 2 of this but idk
> 
> i just....love my delivery boys so much.....there's not enough porn of these two either.


End file.
